Lightning
Lightning is a federal agent with super powers. Those in the law enforcement community would be familiar with her. The FBI has gone to a lot of trouble to promote their very own superheroine! Agent Lydia Peal is the real name of the superpowered FBI Agent known as Lightning. Unlike some superheroes, Lydia's civilian identity is not secret. Freedom of Information Act and all that, with her being a non-secret government agent and all. Background Years ago. All the way back in the 1980's, a happy couple had a daughter. Dominic Peal wanted a son, but he brought home a baby girl that he immediately fell in love with. Lydia Peal was Daddy's Little Girl. While Jenny, her mother loved her daughter... Lydia worshipped her father. He was a NYPD cop, and Lydia's hero. As Lydia grew up, she idolized Dominic and shaped her whole being to be as much like him as she could be. This means that she was quite the tomboy despite the fact that she was blossoming into a very pretty young woman. When she was sixteen, Dominic was killed in the line of duty. This was the worst day of Lydia's life. She was utterly devastated and promised herself that she would live a life that would make her Daddy proud. So, when she graduated high school with grades on the honor roll, she immediately began studying law. She graduated a few years later, having totally focused everything she had on this. But rather than becoming a practicing attorney, she entered the police academy and became an officer in the NYPD. While there, she served her time on the beat and worked her way up to Detective by the age of 27. That was when she worked a case with FBI Support and impressed the bureau. They approached her a month later, and recruited her to join the agency. Lydia decided that she could do more good there than in the NYPD. So, she became a special agent after studying and qualifying. A few months into her career, she was on a case with her partner that led them to a facility where they thought someone might be assembling domestic terrorist explosives. It turns out, it was a facility run by Hydra that was working on several projects at once. One was a chemical compound that was supposed to augment humans and turn them into mild superhumans. The other was an energy weapon that was in essence an electron particle beam. Two FBI agents were in over their heads, and it was a chaotic situation that turned into a running gunfight. Backup was called for, and Lydia dove to cover her partner Alan... and in doing so, she was soaked in the compound designed before she was shot with a particle beam. The energy from the power pack was drained fully and absorbed into her body. When she woke up, she was in the hospital and it turned out that the power pack for the weapon exploded, ending the firefight. She felt different though, and it turned out she had been altered by the combination of energy and chemicals. Once she got out of the hospital, she learned that she had new and very useful abilities. The FBI also learned about this, and Alan learned about it. He was thankful to her, but also jealous that she got this bonus when he didn't. Anyway, the PR department of the FBI assigned her a name and costume as they decided to thrust their own agent into the field as their very own federal agent superhuman. Thus Lightning was born. They assigned her a uniform the focus groups liked, but she -hated-. Cleavage and Latex and armor.. that was cool but seriously, a cape? She couldn't fly. Could she? Personality Traits associated with Lydia Peal: Driven. Duty-Bound. Idealist. Believer. Loyal. Lydia's father was a police officer, and all she wanted to do was to follow in his footsteps. He died in the line of duty when she was fourteen. This made her all the more driven to make her dream come true, but now in honor of her father. Lawrence Peal, NYPD. She focused on her studies, entered the Academy and while on the job, studied Law at NYU. She is determined, stubborn, and all sorts of other similar adjectives. An idealist, she handled anti-corruption cases both in the NYPD and then was recruited for the FBI to do some of that as well. But that's not all a Special Agent does. She has a dry sense of humor, but avoids putting it to use when on duty. She will go where she must, do to what needs to be done. But now she is a bit lonely, as she no longer has a partner assigned since.. she is the FBI's lone Super Agent. Logs *2016-08-25 - Hot Day in the City - A kidnapping in NYC. Cars, gunfire. Fun! Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired